1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to processing of documents, and more specifically relates to managing printed documents in a document processing system.
2. Background Art
Computer systems have vastly improved the efficiency of many modern workers by providing ways to quickly and efficiently generate and handle electronic documents. Many software tools have been developed that generate and/or process electronic documents in various ways, including word processors, spreadsheets, databases, scanning software, web page development systems, content management systems, hypertext markup language (HTML), extensible markup language (XML), etc. It has long been the goal of many people in the information processing field to realize a “paperless office”, which means an office where physical paper documents are completely replaced with electronic documents. However, the dream of achieving a paperless office has not been achieved in most business contexts.
One major problem to achieving a paperless office is the preference of many people to work with hard printed copies of documents. Even with a document management system and procedures in place that convert all incoming paper documents to electronic form, people often will print hard copies to take to meetings, to take hand-written notes on, because they prefer to read from paper, or because they prefer to file in paper form. There is currently no known way to effectively identify, track, manage or confidently shred documents that have been printed from a document management system.